marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Jones
Finn Jones portrayed Danny Rand/Iron Fist in the Netflix series Iron Fist, The Defenders and Luke Cage. Significant roles *Jamie in Hollyoaks Later (2009) *Ser Loras Tyrell in Game of Thrones (2011- 2016) *Teddy in Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines (2012) *Barrow in Sleeping Beauty (2014) *Martin in The Last Showing (2014) Quotes *"I’ve always dreamed of a role that bridged spiritual discipline and badass superhero. There’s a contradiction in those elements that’s going to be very fun to play." *"What I would say to that is, people should wait, and watch the show before they pass judgment. We’re working with Netflix and Marvel, two of the most leading entertainment companies in the world right now. They know exactly what they’re doing. The comic books were written in the ’70s. 1970s was a very different world to 2016, and we’re going to reflect that. We have an incredibly diverse cast; incredibly talented. What I would say to that is, wait until you’ve seen the show, and then pass judgment, before you make comment, because people will be very, very, very pleasantly surprised with what we’re doing in the show." *"I mean, who says there’s going to be a costume? I mean, this is a modern… I can’t say any more. Marvel’s gonna kill me. There maybe a costume, there may not be." *"Danny has to deal with society’s reaction. He comes back and says: ‘Hey, guess what? I’ve been in this place called K’un Lun for years, I’ve got this thing called the Iron Fist and I met a dragon!’ And everybody’s like, ‘What the frick are you talking about? You’re insane.’" *"It’s about choreography, because really you’re doing a dance. You’re learning the steps and working with your partner. When you’re in the midst of fights your adrenaline’s so pumped you don’t think about what you’re doing to your body until you wake up the next day and think, ‘F***ing hell!’ It comes with the territory. If you’re doing two or three fights per week for six months you’re going to get some injuries." *"I’d love to have the budget for these shows to have a full-on ''Game of Thrones style dragon. But unfortunately you know, we have budget restraints. That’s the nature of the show. We do allude to it in Iron Fist, in a very intelligent way. And definitely in The Defenders… but I think, you know, we’ve got to be realistic." *"''The thing with Danny is that we’re taking an ordinary kid with a lot of issues and we’re trying to iron those out first before getting to Danny as Iron Fist. And what we’ll see in ''Defenders is Danny coming to terms with being a superhero. In the Defenders when he first starts, he doesn’t even know what a superhero is and then he meets those guys and he’s like ‘WHOA. This is cool,’ and by the end of it you kind of see Danny really coming to the grips with his responsibility in a much more mature way.''" Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series) cast Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) cast